Love is like war
by eisemeise
Summary: ... easy to start - difficult to end - and always hard to forget...


**Love is like war:**

**Easy to start**

**Difficult to end**

**And always hard to forget**

Disclaimer: Von selber wäre ich wohl nie auf den Namen Hermine gekommen, also: alles JKR's.

#Vor sich nur den Bildschirm, war alles andere um sie herum schwarz. Sie versuchte auf der Uhr, die ihr gegenüber an der Wand hing, die Uhrzeit abzulesen, aber die Zeiger und das Zifferblatt verschwanden in der Dunkelheit.

Seufzend lehnte sie sich auf ihrem Stuhl zurück. Es war schon Sonntag! Sonntagabend. Und morgen wäre Montag. Sie gähnte und widmete sich wieder der Tastatur.#

+irgendwo in London+

„Hermi~hine!", warum musste ihre Mutter immer so krankhaft gute Laune haben? Hermine jedoch konnte den Gedanken an eine große Schüssel Cornflakes mit Honig und Milch nicht abschütteln und dem Drang, nach unten zu gehen und zu frühstücken, nicht widerstehen. Also trennte sie sich schweren Herzens von ihrem warmen Bett und schlüpfte schnell in ihre Klamotten.

Irgendsoein Idiot hatte doch tatsächlich das Fenster aufgemacht! Hermine zog fröstelnd die Strickjacke an und machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche- nicht ohne vorher das Fenster zu schließen.

//Frühstück- ich komme!//

Sie saßen schon alle am Tisch- ihre Mutter- ihr Vater- ihr Cousin. Jan. 

//Welch einfallsreicher Name!//, Hermine grüßte kurz und widmete sich dann ihren Cornflakes.

Jan war Anfang der Weihnachtsferien gekommen. Er studierte in Russland; Zaubertränke. Schon deswegen herrschte von Anfang an eine gewisse Antipathie zwischen Cousin und Cousine. Hermine ertrug den Gedanken an ‚Zaubertränke- Lehrer' einfach nicht- noch dazu, dass sie Ferien hatte, Jan aber pausenlos dieses Wort in den Mund nahm.

Sie hatte ihn einmal unvorsichtigerweise gefragt, ob er denn _den _Severus Snape kenne. Und musste sich dann stundenlang Lobhymnen über den ‚wohl größten Meister dieses Fachs' anhören. Hermine konnte nicht umhin, ihre eigene Meinung über diesen ‚Meister' kund zu tun, und seitdem herrschte eisiges Schweigen zwischen ihr und Jan.

Aber das störte sie nicht sonderlich. Sie hatte genug für die Schule zu tun- noch dazu kamen regelmäßig Eulen von Ron und Harry aus Hogwarts.

Sie hatte fertig gefrühstückt und stand vom Tisch auf. „Willst du nicht noch ein bisschen sitzen bleiben?", Hermines Mutter sah von ihrem Schnittlauchbrot auf. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Hab noch war für die Schule zu tun!", murmelte sie und verschwand schnell in ihr Zimmer. Sie hatte absolut keine Lust auf geistreiche Konversation. Wobei sie _so _geistreich nun auch wieder nicht war.

+irgendwo in England+

„Fuck, fuck, fuck!", er konnte es gar nicht oft genug sagen. 

Er hatte es gewagt, das Tintenfass auf seinem Kopfkissen abzustellen und wurde jetzt für seine Risikobereitschaft bestraft. Die lila Tinte (...er war schon immer ein Rebell gewesen und fand sich keineswegs mit der Tatsache ab, dass der Zauberer mir smaragdgrüner Tinte schrieb...) breitete sich nun auf dem Bett und –was noch wesentlich schlimmer war- auf seinem Zaubertränke-Aufsatz aus. Fluchend versuchte er wenigstens ein paar Zeilen zu retten . In der einen Hand das nun leere Tintenfass, in der anderen den ehemaligen Aufsatz rannte er die Treppe hinunter, ins Wohnzimmer.

„Mu~um!", eigentlich suchen ja 16-jährige weniger Rat bei ihrer Mutter als vielmehr gar keinen- aber das hier war eindeutig ein Notfall!

„Mu~um!", seine Mum, anscheinend auch ganz erstaunt über den kindlichen Tonfall ihres sonst so erwachsenen Sohnes, sah ihm neugierig entgegen. 

Keuchend blieb er vor ihr stehen, und das leere Tintenfass und das lila Pergament erklärten sich ganz von selbst. „Tja, und was soll _ich _jetzt tun?", meinte sie und studierte interessiert den Ex-Zaubertränke-Aufsatz. Er schien entsetzt über ihre Ratlosigkeit. „Aber- aber- ... ich brauch Stunden, bis ich das noch mal hinkriege! Wenn ich's überhaupt hinkriege! Und wenn nicht, köpft mich Snape!"

„Na, dass will ich sehen!", meinte seine Mutter belustigt. „Das- ist- nicht lustig!" verzweifelt wedelte er mit dem Aufsatz vor ihrer Nase herum.

Aber sie lächelte nur, wie es nur Mütter können. Er setzte seinen ich-bin-doch-auch-nur-ein-Schüler-der-von-Snape-gequält-wird-und-du-weißt-ja-selber-wie-er-ist-Blick auf; ohne das gewünschte Ergebnis.

„Es kann dir nicht schaden, diesen Trank noch einmal durchzugehen!", seine Mutter klopfte ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter, aber er entzog sie ihr nur beleidigt. „Ich kann dein Papier leider nicht wieder in Ordnung bringen, ich war nie sonderlich gut in all den Zaubersprüchen- und eine Pflanze, die helfen könnte, fällt mir auch nicht ein!"

Und während er geschlagen und verzweifelt die Treppen zu seinem Zimmer hinaufstieg, kam Dean eine Idee.

*

# Sie überlegte, wie sie ihre Bewunderung den Lesern, die es bis hierhin geschafft hatten, gegenüber am besten ausdrücken könnte und schrieb folgendes: 

*Danke an alle, die es bis hierher geschafft haben! Für Lob, Kritik, Morddrohungen etc.: rewievt!' 

Ich hab noch keine Konkreten Vorstellungen vom Lauf der Geschichte, und es könnte sein, dass sich hin und wieder Schreibblokaden-Abgründe vor mir auftun, also froit euch, wenn ihr mal länger nischts von mir lesen müsst... 

Note1: Essen eure Mütter auch immer diese schrecklichen Schnittlaubrote? Oh Merlin! Ich.mag.sie.nicht. (sorry, wenn Schnittlauchbrotesser unter meinen Lesern sind +eg~)

Note2: „geistreiche Konversation"; Credits an meinen Deutschlehrer!'*

Es war schon relativ spät in der Nacht und sie gähnte wieder. Sollte sie weiterschreiben oder nicht?

Als ihr die Vergleichsarbeit vom nächsten Tag einfiel, erübrigte sich diese Frage, und sie beeilte sich, um sich wenigstens noch ein paar Vokabeln eigen zu machen. Der Bildschirm wurde schwarz.#

Em


End file.
